Sabrina, my Sunshine
by themoonsavedme
Summary: An bit of a backstory of Jackson Overland Frost.


**AN: Before you say anything about the awful writing, I know. I wrote this when I was sick, and this is just to give people an in-depth version of my headcannon/backstory. If you want to follow the character for Sabrina on Tumblr, she's found at sabrinathefiregirl-rotg**

Jackson Overland and Sabrina Bennett had been the best of friends even before they left England at age six, and continued their friendship into America. They made the perfect duo, both of them always quick-witted and they both shared a love for pranks, and although Jackson's parents never really approved of the pranks, they were glad their son had found a friend at such an early age and went along with it. Sabrina, never having parents outside of the caretaker at the orphanage she lived at, was happy to have found a friend at all.

Then, the worst day of her life came when her best and only friend informed her that his father was promised a job in this 'America' they often heard the adults speak of, and he would be leaving, and soon. Jackson still had a large grin on his face, which confused her. Was he happy to leave her? She didn't find out until they were supposed to be making their last goodbyes, but Jackson pulled her aboard. The entire trip, he split his food in half to share with her, pulled pranks on the other passengers, and spent their time as they usually did. There was just one new catch; Sabrina was their secret.

There was one day that Jackson didn't come, which worried Sabrina. What if he never came back? Had he forgotten about her? Late that night, she awoke to the face of her friend, shaking her lightly. Her face fell when he told her the news, noticing his tears. Jackson's father had died, and neither of them had had a clue he was sick. The rest of the night, the two children held each other tightly, suffering their first great loss together. Not only did they have to suffer the pain of losing both of their father figures, but also he was the only one promised a job, and it wasn't going to be easy for a woman to find one in those days. The next year was full of suffering, Jack trying to take care of Emma and Sabrina, believing he had to father the both of them.

Mrs, now Miss Overland had finally found a job, making clothes and fabrics and trading them for food and other goods. The job took time, however. Jackson and Emma's mother decided to hire a nanny, having no idea that she was abusive and neither of the three were planning on telling Miss Overland about it, especially not Sabrina, who was still a secret.

Years had passed, and Jackson and his best friend were now fourteen years old and Jackson had picked up a bad habit of self-harm, Sabrina quickly following in his footsteps. Miss Overland had finally found out about the abuse, along with finding out about Sabrina the year before, and had fired the nanny. Jackson and Sabrina still had the scars to prove it, though, not that they would ever want to.

Just because they were depressed, didn't mean they had forgotten how to have fun, however, much to the town's distress. They would still run around, pulling pranks, playing tricks, sometimes on each other. They had both developed small 'crushes' on one another, but neither one of them were going to say it, so they stayed best friends. That is, until the night of the town dance.

Sabrina, having been in hiding for most of her life, had learned how to dance from quietly watching others, and had mastered the technique. She was ecstatic to finally be able to do it for real. Jackson, knowing that she was a great dancer, had confronted her the night before the dance, asking her for help, as he wasn't much of a dancer, "Just follow my movements," she had told him, swaying from side to side, moving his hands to her hips and put her own on his shoulders. She ignored the countless times he had stepped on her toes and kept her gaze on him, dancing under the moonlight.

Jackson had looked down at her with his signature smirk, "I'm a terrible dancer, I know it," he had said quietly with a blush.

"That's not what I was thinking," she had whispered back as he leaned in, their lips touching gently. It had been a soft, sweet kiss, but definitely memorable. Jackson's mother called in the distance for him, wondering where he was. He pulled away with an idiotic grin as he ran off without another word.

Neither of them had spoken of the day since then, both of them too afraid to lose the only friend they had. Miss Overland had eventually told Sabrina she had to leave, as she just couldn't afford to have three children. Sabrina understood that, and found a place of her own with the little money she had. Jackson and Sabrina's bond was as strong as ever, though it was harder for him to save her from her nightmares without them living together anymore. Every other night he stayed with her, though. Protecting her from the never-ending nightmares that occurred.

One day, as they were both eighteen, everything changed. Jackson walked out from his house to see Sabrina talking with a boy who was about their age, and he was sure she was blushing. He clenched his teeth and watched as he kissed her hand and Sabrina turned to see Jackson watching the two, "Hey, Jackson!"

"Who's the boy?" he asked sternly, taking her by surprise.

"I think his name is Jonathan, why?" she smirked, "Are you jealous?"

Jackson ignored the question and glared, "How long has this been going on?" he questioned her, arms crossed.

"A few weeks. Why do you care? Are you my father?" Sabrina set down the bucket of water she had just gotten and crossed her arms as well.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he asked, his voice rising.

Sabrina looked taken back by his raised voice, but said, "No! It means you aren't supposed to treat me like your daughter! I can do what I want!"

"Well don't you think you should tell me about your new boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she yelled, "And even if I did, why should I tell you about him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I mistook you for a friend! Not to mention your only friend, now I know why!" he yelled back.

Her eyes widened, "I hate you, Jackson Overland!" she screamed, running away.

Jackson stumbled back, not expecting that at all and his back fell against the door and he turned, opening it and running inside to his bed, "Yeah, so do I," he mumbled. A few hours later, Emma tugged at his pant leg.

"Jack," she whined, "Can we go ice skating? Please?" she begged.

Jack wiped his last tear away, "Sure, Em," he sighed, getting up and he was about to walk out with her after saying, "We will!" do his mother telling them to be careful, he bumped into Sabrina, "Bri!" he smiled slightly, "Em and I are going skating. Do you want to join us?" he offered.

Sabrina shook her head, "I'm really tired…" she lied.

Jack nodded, looking down, "Oh, right…" he felt a pain of rejection and sighed, "Come on, Emma," he shouldered past her and led Emma to the not so frozen lake.


End file.
